Geu Saram Yokhaji Mayo
by Gloomy Sun
Summary: Bolehkah jika kebahagiaan datang padaku? Bolehkah aku merasakannya lagi? YunJae Fanfic / Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Genre : Shonen-ai, Angst**

**Rating : PG**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Disclaimer : ide cerita ini punya temen saya. Saya hanya mencoba untuk mengetik isi ceritanya...**

**WARNING! Siapkan tisu anda... ceritanya membosankan...**

* * *

_Bolehkah jika kebahagiaan datang padaku?_

_Bolehkah aku merasakannya lagi?_

* * *

"apa? Aku dijodohkan?" seorang namja tinggi berteriak kesal dihadapan eommanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah.

"ne, dan eomma sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya" wanita yang sudah tidak muda itu berucap tenang pada anak semata wayangnya.

"tapi... eomma" namja jangkung itu masih mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ucapannya terhenti sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"tak ada tapi-tapian! Kau tidak boleh menolak perintah eomma!" putus wanita tua itu mutlak. Tak bisa untuk mengelak lagi.

"temui dia besok di mirotic rising sun kafe pukul 10 pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

"tapi..."

BLAMM

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu apartement itu tertutup dengan kencang setelah wanita tua tadi menutupnya dengan cukup keras.

BUGH!

Namja jangkung itu memukul keras dinding yang ada disampingnya. Membuat buku-buku tangannya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Mata tajamnya memicing kesal kearah pintu apartmennya.

* * *

Nuansa romantisme plus klasik tergambar sangat jelas saat memasuku mirotic rising sun kafe. Di setiap sudutnya terpampang berbagai macam jenis bunga. Dinding-dindingnya terdapat berbagai macam lukisan-lukisan dari pelukis ternama.

Seorang namja, mempunyai rambut blonde. Berpakaian sederhana, terduduk di sebelah jendela kafe. Memandang keluar jendela, dan memperhatikan aktifitas yang ada di luar sana. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, karena bosan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu disini.

Drrrttt… drrrttt…

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Namja yang sebenarnya berparas cantik tersebut segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya

"yoboseyo" namja berparas cantik itu menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

_"yah, Jaejoong-ah, apa dia sudah datang?" _suara seorang yeoja di seberang paggilannya menjawabnya dengan sedikit pekikkan.

"ani, sepertinya belum ahjumma" balas Jaejoong sedikit lemah

_"aisshh… anak itu" _suara wanita itu terdengar kesal. Jaejoong hanya sedikit menarik senyuman dari bibir plumnya.

"gwencha…." Belum sempat Jaejoong berucap, tiba-tiba ponselnya di ambil paksa.

"eomma, aku sudah sampai. Tidak usah menelpon lagi" pria bermata musang itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek.

_"Yunho.. kau..i…"_

PLIP

Belum sempat wanita di sebrang sana mengucapkan kalimatnya, Yunho terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"jadi kau orangnya?" yunho mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Memandangnya lekat dari atas sampai bawah. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"jadi, cepat ceritaka tentangmu" Yunho masih berbicara dingin pada Jaejoong.

"n..ne.." balas Jaejoong gugup.

"a.. aku.."

"bicaramu lama sekali" lagi-lagi Yunho memotong omongan

"aku hanya berasal dari keluarga miskin. Aku hanya tinggal di Seoul sendiri, sedangkan orangtuaku tinggal di Gyeonggi menjual mie ramen. Aku disini untuk belajar di universitas Seoul, dan bekerja di sebuah rumah makan kecil tak jauh dari kampus" bicara Jaejoong panjang

"hmm… miris…" bicara Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa orangtuamu tahu kau dijodohkan?"

"ne. aku sudah menghubungi mereka, dan mereka menyetujuinya" balas Jaejoong

"hanya itu?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tak ingin memandang wajah Yunho. Yunho mengangkat dagu runcing Jaejoong. Memandangi setiap lekuk wajahnya. Sesaat,pandangan mata Yunho beralih pada mata besar Jaejoong. Yunho hanya membberikan seringaiannya. Cukup menakutkan untuk Jaejoong.

"baiklah.. aku akan menikah denganmu" Yunho meminum sisa Cappucino dalam cangkir Jaejoong, hingga cangkir itu benar-benar kosong. Jaejoong kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"tapi ingat! Kau jangan mengganggu kehidupanku setelah kita menikah nanti!" ancam Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong,dengan mata yang penuh menyiratkan rasa kebencian.

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdirimematung, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi.

"aku tahu akan seperti ini..." menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan rasa perih dalam dirinya. Ia tahu, bahwa dirinya bersanding dengan seorang yang nyaris sempurna seperti Yunho. Ia memang tidak memiliki wajah tampan dari pria,tapi ia dianugrahi wajah cantik seorang wanita yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh lelakinya. Ia malu... karena jatuh cinta saat mereka berpandangan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Terlalu muluk jika Yunho dapat mencintainya.

* * *

Yunho memakai kemeja putih,dengan dasi berwarna keemasan, dengan tuxedo putih. Berdiri di depan altar,menunggu pengantinnya datang kepadanya. Ini terlalu cepat untuk waktu pernikahannya. 1 minggu setelah ia dikabarkan bahwa ia dijodohkan, ia harus melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong.

Pintu besar itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok cantik memakai gaun putih gading yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Seluruh orang yang hadir mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu tersebut, terutapa saat Jaejoong keluar. Terlihat sangat cantik. Seluruh orang yang hadir berdecak kagum atas kecantikan yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Terkecuali Yunho. Pandangan matanya memandang dingin Jaejoong yang berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho, setelah ia sampai di depan altar. Namun kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"jangan tundukkan kepalamu!" bisikYunhodengan bentakan. Sontak membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang pendeta yang ada di depan mereka.

Sang pendeta membuka kitabnya, kemudian memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri anda. Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, senang dan sulit,hingga ajal memisahkan" pendeta itu mulai membacakan janji yang tertera dalm kitabnya.

"saya bersedia" jawab Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

"dan anda, Kim Jaejoong , bersediakah anda menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suami anda. Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, senang dan sulit,hingga ajal memisahkan" pendeta itu mengulangnya kembali pada Jarjoong.

"saya... bersedia" jawab Jaejoong memandang Yunho takut-takut.

"saya resmikan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri" riuh orang yang hadir disana dengan tepuk tangan mereka, saat pendeta itu meresmikan mereka.

Kemudian setelahnya, Yunho dan jaejoong bertukar cincin.

"sang suami silahkan mencium istri anda"

Perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah, kemudian menempelkan bibir berbentuk hatinya pada bibir plum Jaejoong.

Dan suara riuh itu pun kembali membahana di ruangan tersebut

* * *

Kamar itu penuh terisi oleh kado-kado. Hadiah pernikahan mereka. Di atas ranjangnya, terdapat kelopak-kelopak mawar yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atasnya. Menambahkan kesan romantis disana.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Yunho berdering di atas nakas. Jaejoong melihatnya sekilas. Tertera sebuah nama 'go ahra'. Jaejoong yakin. Itu adalah yeojachingu Yunho.

Sakitkah perasaan Jaejoong?

Tentu.

Baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan, dan mereka sah sebagai suami istri. Tapi.. di lin sisi, Jaejoong memang harus menuruti Yunho. Ia tidak boleh mengganggu kehidupan Yunho sesudah mereka menikah.

"yeoboseyo" sapa Yunho saat ia mengambil ponselnya, dan menekan tombol hijau.

_"ah, oppa!"_ suaranya terdengar sangat riang.

"ne, ahra"

_"aku merindukanmu"_ nadanya terdengar sangat manja.

" juga merindukanmu" balas Yunho disertai senyuman yang merekah pada bibir hatinya.

Tak sadarkah ia? Ia telah melukai hati seseorang. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Jaejoong tahu bahwa hatinya pasti akan merasakan sakit, dan ia akan selalu merasakan sakit.

Jaejoong tak mau lagi mendengar Yunho saling bercakap-cakap dengan yeojachingunya dengan wajah yang terlihat... senang. Ia tak pernah melihat Yunho tersenyum seperti itu. Ia hanya mendapatkan senyuman sinis. Tak pernahkah Yunho berpikir tentang Jaejoong sekalipun? Jaejoong sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang. Ani. Yunho tak pernah memikirkan Jaejoong barang sedikitpun. Ia menikah hanya keterpaksaan. Yunho tak berniat untuk menikah sekarang. Apalagi dengan seorang namja seperti dia.

Jaejoong berusaha membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang bertabur kelopak-kelopak mawor berwarna merah tersebut. membiarkan matanya terpejam sesaat, sebelum Yunho berhasil membuatnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho sinis, memandangi Jaejoong yang masih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"turun! Kau tidur di sofa!" titah Yunho. Mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sampai terjatuh dari ranjang, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Memejamkan matanya, lalu terdengar suara dengkuran kecil yang menandakan bahwa Yunho elah tertidur.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya ia tahu. Yunho pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sofa. Itu lebih baik. Dari pada tidur di lantai.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuknya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuknya, Jaejoong memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ah, ani.. ini kamar Yunho. Bukan kamarnya, ataupun kamar mereka berdua. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia mengingat orang tuanya. Ia mengingat masa kecilnya. Meskipun hidup dalam keterpuruukan, Jaejoong dapat merasakan kebahagiaannya saat ia kecil. Masih bisa tertawa senang. Akankah ia mendapatkannya kembali? Ia rindu akan rasa itu.

* * *

Pukul 3 dini hari Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa haus menyerang tenggorokannya. Ia membutuhkan air untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari esnya, kemudian menungkannya pada gelas dan meminumnya. Sejenak rasa hausnya pun hilang. ia putuskan untuk kembali ke kamar,dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja terlelap 2 jamyang lalu. Padahalia sudah berusaha untuk terbang ke alam mimpi mulai pukul 10 malam. Tapi entahlah.. ia tidak bisa tertidur.

"saranghae" terdengar suara bass dari balkon kamarnya. Jaejoong tahu,itu adalah suara Yunho. Ia sangat mengenalnya, walaupun hanya baru berbicara hanya sekedarnya,Jaejoong sudah hafal dengan Suara berat Yunho.

Jaejoong memegangi dada kirinya. Aneh.. terasa sakit disana. Ahh...ini konsekuensinya.. merasa sakit karena cintanya benar-benar tidak akan terbalaskan. Ia hanyalah seperti sserangga pengganggu yang sedang merusak kemesraan orang. Ani! Bukan.. Jaejoong tidak ingin seperti itu. Jujur saja. Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak ingin mengikuti acara perjodohan ini. Jika bukan karena eommanya Yunho yang sudah membantu biaya kuliahnya. Ia sudah berusaha menolak. Tapi nihil. Hasilnya tetap.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri menatapnya, kemudian kembali membalikkan kepalanya, memandangi langit malam Seoul. Jaejoong kembali pada sofanya,kemudian kembali tertidur. Memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap sandaran sofa. Ia tak ingin seorangpun melihatnya menangis. Yah... Jaejoong menangis.. untuk apa? Rasa sakit yang sudah di berikan Yunho?

* * *

TBC

RnR Please... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Genre : Shonen-ai, Angst**

**Rating : PG**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Disclaimer : ide cerita ini punya temen saya. Saya hanya mencoba untuk mengetik isi ceritanya...**

**WARNING! Siapkan tisu anda... ceritanya membosankan...**

* * *

1 Weeks later

Jaejoong terbangun dengan sendirinya. Kebiasaannya di waktu pagi. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur apartmen mewah milik Yunho. Terlihat sangat besar di banding dengan rumahnya di Gyeonggi.

Membuka lemari es, dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama saat pukul 3 dini hari tadi. Jaejoong mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ada dalam lemari es, kemudian mengolahnya menjadi sebuah masakan yang terlihat enak. Kemudian menyiapkannya di atas meja makan. Ini untuk 2 porsi. Untuknya, dan Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya,dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

"aku membuatkanmu sara..." belum selesai jaejoong berbicara, Yunho memotong ucapannya.

"tidak usah" dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di depan meja makan, dan memandangi makanan yang telah ia buat. Bisakah Yunho menghargainya?

Untuk apa dia membuat makanan ini jika hasilnya seperti ini? Ah.. bukanka itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri? Bukankah itu tidak mengganggu Yunho? Setidaknya ia sudah mencobanya.

Jaejoong memakan makanan yang telah ia buat untuknya, kemudian membuang bagian yunho ke tong sampah.

* * *

Yunho berjalan tergesa menuju kampus kekasihnya. Berlari melewati beberapa orang yang menyapanya, namun ia abaikan. Saat ini ,ia ingin bertemu dengan Ahra. Semalam Ahra sudah menjanjikannya akan membawakan sarapan untuknya.

Setelah menemukan Ahra, Yunho berjalan mendekati Ahra yang terduduk di sebuah bangku di kantin kampus kekasihnya, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Ahra yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya kaget, kemudian membalas memeluk Yunho.

"oppa" nada suara Ahra terdengar manja. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho. Memejamkan matanya sesaat

"bukankah kau membawakan sarapan untukku?" tanya Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Ahra agar menatapnya. Ahra hanya mengangguk, kemudian menunjuk sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah di atas meja.

Ahra membuka kotak bekal itu, kemudian menyodorkan sumpit berisi kimbab kepada Yunho. Yunho memasukan kimbab itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya. Ahra yang melihatnya hanya dapat berharap bahwa Yunho mengatakan kalau kimbab buatannya terasa enak.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menatap Ahra

"ini enak! Suapi lagi!" Yunho membuka mulutnya meminta diisi kembali. Sedangkan Ahra hanya terlonjak kegirangan.

* * *

Tersenyum miris melihat 'suaminya' bermesraan dengan orang lain. Hah... Gwenchana... ia tidak boleh mengganggunya. Tapi, bolehkah ia mendapatkan senyuman tulus dari Yunho? Walaupun hanya sekali saja? Tak bisakah? Hah... terlalu muluk. Kembali tersenyum miris. Saat membayangkan Yunho tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Bodoh

Yunho tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Tidak jika ia tidak dekat dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong dekat dengan Yunho? Ani! Jaejoong sama sekali TIDAK DEKAT dengan YUNHO. Dia hanya orang asing yang masuk ke kehidupan orang lain. Di bahkan baru mengenal Yunho, dan saat itu pula, Dia **JATUH CINTA** pada **Yunho**!

Gila-kah?

Molla. Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Hanya merasakan detak jantungnya bergerak tak normal bila melihat Yunho. Yah.. mungkin bisa di sebut bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar jatuh Cinta.

* * *

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di halte dekat kampusnya. Ia hanya memandangi sepatu kets yang ia kenakan. Sesekali ia ayunkan kakinya. Menunggu datangnya bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke apartmen Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang orang yang berlalu lalang di sebrang jalan. Dan matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya tengah berjalan dengan seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui namanya bernama Ahra, sedang berjalan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Bolehkah ia marah?

Ani

Mengapa harus marah? Bukankah itu memang sudah perjanjiannya? Tapi..

Jaejoong memegang dadanya. Terasa sakit disana. Entahlah.. namun rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat melihat suaminya bersama yeoja lain.

* * *

Terduduk di atas ranjang ukuran king sizenya. Menyesap kopi hitam yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Sesekali menghirup aroma kopi yang khas. Membantunya menghangatkan diri. Di luar sana sedang hujan deras.

Yunho membawa kembali menyimpan cangkir kopinya pada nakas samping ranjangnya. Beralih pada remote televisi yang berada di dekat cangkir kopinya. Menyalakan televisinya, kemudian memilih-milih Chanel mana yang akan ia tonton. Yunho berhenti menekan-nekan tombol pada remote televisinya. Memperlihatkan acara berita. Hmm... tak ada pilihan yang lain selain menonton berita. Yunho pilih-pilih dalam melihat sebuah tayangan pada televisi.

Jam di dinding kamar Yunho menunjukkan pukul 08.30 malam. Dan keadaan di luar apartmennya masih diguyur hujan deras. Ini sudah 3 jam semenjak hujan. Dan, Yunho masih saja terduduk santai di atas ranjangnya sambil menonton acara berita yang masih ia tonton.

Tak sadarkah ia?

Dia tidak sendirian lagi di rumahnya.

Tak sadarkah ia sudah menikahi Jaejoong?

Khawatirkah ia?

ANI!

Yunho sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan tentang Jaejoong SEKALIPUN!

* * *

Aneh... apakah seluruh bus untuk hari ini tidak melewati kampus Jaejoong? Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu hujan reda di sini. Menunggu kapan hujan berhenti. Tidak biasanya busdatang se terlambat ini. Percuma saja dia jika harus pergi berjalan ke apartmen Yunho. Hujan sudah menjadi sangat deras, dan tak tahu kapan akan redanya. Jika ia nekat, seluruh bajunya akan basah kuyup. Dan kemungkinan, esok harinya ia akan demam,dan tidak kan masuk kuliah.

Oh..

Sepertinya, namja cantik ini memang sudah demam.

Terlalu lama berdiam diri pada udara yang dingin seperti ini, ditambah dengan tidak adanya pakaian hangat untuk menghangatkannya, kemungkinan besar ia terserang demam.

* * *

Pukul 09.25 malam

Suasana rumah Yunho saat ini,sudah sepi senyap. Sang pemilik Rumah sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya. Membawanya terbang ke alam mimpi. Tidak tahu bahwa seseorang yang seruangan dengannya tengah menggigil kedinginan.

CKLEK

Pintu apartmen Yunho terbuka. Menampakkan Jaejoong yang bajunya sudah terlihat sangat basah oleh air hujan. Seluruh badannya menggigil kedinginan, di tambah dengan wajah putihnya yang kini memucat.

Berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ani! Itu bukan kamarnya. Kamar itu hanya milik Yunho. Dilihatnya suaminya tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang berukuran King Sizenya. Suara dengkuran, dan mulutnya yang sedikit menandakkan bahwa Yunho sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Yunho. Membiarkan dirinya membersihkan dirinya yang terguyur oleh air hujan dengan air hangat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong memakai piyama yang tersimpan dalam lemarinya dan Yunho. Memakainya. Kemudian beralih melihat ranjang yang kini ditiduri oleh Yunho. Berjalan mendekat, kemudian membenarkan tata letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yunho.

"jumuseyo" bisiknya pelan,kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa kamarnya,dan mencoba untuk tertidur lelap.

* * *

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia membutuhkan air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Pandangan Yunho terpaku melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa kamarnya. Terlihat olehnya, badannya menggigil, kulit putihnya kini memucat.

Hm.. jaejoong mungkin memang demam sekarang.

Yunho menghiraukan Jaejoong yang masih terlelap, kemudian keluar kamarnya menuju dapur berniat untuk mencari minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan tenggorokannya, Yunho kembali kekamarnya, dan dilihatnya Jaejoong yang semakin menggigil kedinginan. Dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"hhh... dingin..." igaunya, dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian meletakkan telapak kanannya di atas dahi Jaejoong.

"panas sekali..." kagetnya yang mengetahui suhu tubuh Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar sangat panas

"um...ma... dingin... hhh" igau Jaejoong lagi semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya.

Merasa iba melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini, Yunho membopong tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjangnya, meletakkannya secara hati-hati,dan membalutnya dengan selimut, kemudian pergi membawakan baskom kecil, dan handuk. Menempelkan handuk basah tersebut pada dahi Jaejoong.

Yunho menidurkan kembali dirinya, namun kali ini pada sofa kamarnya. Tempat biasa Jeajoong tidur.

* * *

TBC

RnR Please..,. ^^


End file.
